Rhys Colton
The Company of the Dragonfly}} ----- |Row 7 title = Faith |Row 7 info = Belief of the Forest |Row 8 title = Family |Row 8 info =Father: Unknown Mother: Reyna Colton |Row 9 title = Alignment |Row 9 info = Chaotic Good |Row 10 title = Status |Row 10 info = |imagewidth = 300|caption = Art by Cutbox}} Captain Rhys Colton, is the Captain of the Arcadia ''and leader of the Company of the Dragonfly. He's known by the other Dragonflies as Freya's Chosen, due to his agreement to aid Freya's wish to help the world. He's slow to anger, and quick to befriend. He leads with passion, and believes in justice and protection for those who can't protect themselves. Early Life Rhys was born on a ship in Boralus, his parents he assumes were a sailor and a whore within the city’s seedy underbelly and he was given up at a young age. He grew up in the slums with other children while learning how to keep himself alive, before attempting to steal from a Thornspeaker who caught him. Eloise Prysam saw the young boy, dirty and starving and took him under her wing. Rhys learned how to control the natural elements of the land, showing him how to connect with nature and eventually take shape of the Drust forms. He learned quickly and before long was a full blown Thornspeaker in his own right. During their studies, he was taught how to sail at the same time and after he turned 17, he became a cabin boy on the Grand Rose, a frigate in the Kul’tiran Privateer fleet. The ship traveled toward Kalimdor, braving the great sea when Deathwing tore the world asunder. Turning the ship back to where Kul’tiras had been, it found a broken pieces of land, the home was gone. Their captain turned the ship to head to Gilneas, attempting to navigate the reefs on the outskirts of the walled kingdom, but only found the Forsaken. They fought for many days and nights before the Grand Rose was beaten, forced to flee South. The ship ended up sinking and the crew was wrecked upon the shores of the Wetlands. Rhys spent the next few years of his young adult life helping out in the docks of Menethil Harbor, longing for adventure on the seas, but no Captain would take him upon their ship. He finally met a Worgen Admiral who took him aboard the Destroyer, the Arcadia. The ship was a known blockade runner and from this ship, and it would constantly break through Horde lines to get supplies to the Alliance in war torn lands. The Admiral aboard, Thomas Flint of Gilneas took Rhys under his wing and was a Harvest Witch of Gilneas, teaching him several new techniques of Nature he did not know. Physical Appearance Rhys has short brown hair, and a short trimmed beard. His eyes are a soft sea blue, with a hint of history to them. A scar runs down his face from above his left eyebrow down across to his right lip. Personality Rhys is a generally happy person. He is easy to get along with. However if you do end up angering him, he has been known to show a very bad temper; coming from his time as an orphan in Boralus. Relationships Scorvash Darkvalor Rhys met Scorvash Darkvalor during the Third Invasion of the Burning Legion, when the ''Arcadia ''was present for the defeat at the Broken Shore. The two became fast friends and fought side by side throughout a lot of the campaign. It was from Scorvash that Rhys learned that the Horde was not all savages. He met the Tauren druid Onashanda and became fast friends with the gentle giant. He considers Scorvash a brother, being only a few years younger than the young Lord and finds that he can joke around with him quite easily. Possessions '''Vessel - '''The ''Arcadia is Rhys Colton's vessel that he inherited from it's previous Captain, Thomas Flint. He treasures the vessel as it has been his home for several years and he had seen it go through many different battles. '''Drust Effigy - '''Rhys carries a small wicker charm that he keeps close to him at all times. '''Scythe - '''Rhys's primary weapon is a scythe that he uses to hit or cut enemies down. '''Trench Coat - '''Rhys wears a green trench coat pretty much wherever he goes. Category:Characters Category:Tirasian Category:Kingdom of Kul Tiras Category:Kul Tiras Peerage Category:Druids